


Old Fashioned Like That

by Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)



Series: Imagine Tony & Bucky [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Smut, Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky Likes Legs In Lace, Established Relationship, High Heels, Kinks, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">Prompt: Imagine Tony and Bucky having a talk about kinks and other things and Tony, getting an idea, decides to dress up in stockings and garter belts and lace panties. on Bucky's birthday. Bucky doesn't even see it coming, just walks into the bedroom after the party is finished (tony having left before of course) and freezes when he sees Tony laying in their bed with a red silk bow tied around his neck. Bucky thinks it's the best birthday present ever. AND Tony loves being called pet names, like "doll, sweetheart" and if Bucky pulls out his Brooklyn accent and calls Tony "his fella" Tony will immediately get a boner. AND Imagine Bucky loving the noises he can get out of Tony, outside and inside of the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>“No, c’mon, tell me,” Tony pleaded.</p><p>Bucky knew when he was beat, but he wasn’t quite ready to give in, not just yet. Not with Tony watching him all bright eyed, and curious, every last ounce of his attention zeroed in.</p><p>It was late—or early, depending on your point of view—the end of a particularly long, awful day, but despite this Bucky was wide awake, and having trouble remembering the last time he felt so relaxed, and playful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Fashioned Like That

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Old Fashioned Like That](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609057) by [dianamiao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianamiao/pseuds/dianamiao)



> Originally posted over on [imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr.com](http://imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr.com/). Be sure to stop on over and also enjoy the amazing contributions of [Potrix](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Potrix/pseuds/Potrix), [27dragons](http://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons), [InnerCinema](http://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerCinema), and [kamaete](http://kamaete.tumblr.com/)!

“No, c’mon, tell me,” Tony pleaded.

Bucky knew when he was beat, but he wasn’t quite ready to give in, not just yet. Not with Tony watching him all bright eyed, and curious, every last ounce of his attention zeroed in.

It was late—or early, depending on your point of view—the end of a particularly long, awful day, but despite this Bucky was wide awake, and having trouble remembering the last time he felt so relaxed, and playful.

Because he knew what it’d do to the man, Bucky let his eyelids drop to half mast, and maintained eye contact all while slowly wrapping his lips around the mouth of his bottle, and finishing his beer. He smiled slow and dirty at the feeling of Tony’s fingers curling around his ankle.

“You first,” Bucky answered.

“Really? See, you never fail to fascinate me,” Tony said, flicking his fingers so that Bucky had to deflect a face full of bubbles. “We’ve been sleeping together for months, and  _now_  you suddenly get shy? Also, have you failed to notice we’re sharing a bubble bath?”

Bucky shrugged, sliding his foot along the inside of Tony’s thigh. “I’ll spill, but  _you first_.”

Tony narrowed his eyes. “I swear to Thor, if you laugh…”

“I won’t!”

“Just remember, I know where you sleep, and I control all equipment upgrades.” Bucky held his hands up, then made a big show of crossing his heart, and zipping his lips. Tony took a fortifying sip of his scotch, and then leaned out of the tub to set the tumbler on the floor. “Fine,  _I’ll_ go first, because I’m not a baby. Alright, kinks confession. I kinda, maybe have a bit of a thing for pet names.”

That actually hadn’t been what Bucky was expecting, and he guessed Tony could see as much. “Yeah?” But now that Tony had said something, Bucky was thinking back, and putting two and two together. “Wait, so last week, when I jokingly called you ‘doll’ in front of the team, was  _that_ what prompted the elevator blow job?”

And would you look at that, Tony Stark was blushing, and was it ever a good look on him. “Yes, darling, that would be the reason.”

Well, well, well. That was interesting indeed, and something Bucky was more than happy to take advantage of. He wiggled his toes against Tony’s slick skin, and watched him squirm. “Any old pet names, or will only certain ones do?”

Apparently, Tony realized he wasn’t being teased, because he was grinning. “Remember Christmas Eve, when you had  _way_  too much eggnog, and Clint hopped out onto the balcony to grab ammunition?” Bucky nodded. “Right, so there’s Clint, packing a snowball, and looking for a target. What did you say?”

“Something like, ‘throw that at my fella, and I’ll throw you off the balcony’?”

To his surprise, Tony squirmed, and bit into his lower lip. “It’s your Brooklyn accent, I think, but that fucking  _slays_  me.”

“Calling you my fella, I assume, not threatening Clint’s life.” Tony reached under the water to grab Bucky’s ankle again, repositioning his foot until… “Hello, fella,” he drawled, watching as Tony erupted in laughter. His entire body shook, but the giggles shifted into a moan as Bucky rubbed the sole of his foot against Tony’s hard cock.

“Mm, yeah, and you were probably too nogged-out to notice, but I had to sneak off to rub one out in the bathroom after you said it.”

Bucky gawped, because he’d had no idea. “Oh really?”

Tony nodded, and waggled his eyebrows. “So, there, a kink of mine, out in the open, and completely exploitable. Your turn now. Gimme, gimme, gimme.”

“Fairs fair,” Bucky agreed.

He leaned out of the tub to grab a fresh beer, maybe putting some unnecessary pressure against Tony’s cock in the process. Tony groaned, and pushed against him, fingers slipping back under the water to stroke up and along the underside of Bucky’s calf.

“That right there, that’d be a big one.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” Tony quipped, glancing down as if he could see through the bubbles. “In all fairness, big might be an exaggeration. I’d say above average, maybe 95th percentile.”

Bucky sighed. “I wasn’t talking about your dick, Tony.”

“You, on the other hand,” and Bucky let out a surprised yelp when Tony started playing some footsie of his own. “98th percentile, definitely.”

“I was talking about the noises you make,” Bucky continued, ignoring Tony’s waggling eyebrows. “You have all these little sighs, and groans, and moans, and right before you come, you always make this amazing, high pitched whine.”

“Hmm, don’t know if the judges will accept that,” Tony countered, narrowing his eyes. “Everyone gets off on that, Buck. Who  _doesn’t_ like hearing their partner make sex noises?”

“It’s not just bedroom noises, it’s… I dunno, your laugh, too, and that little maniacal giggle of yours.”

“Not. Kinky. Enough.” Tony used his toes to stroke Bucky beneath the water, and gave him a challenging smile. “Has my completely sane, and in no way maniacal giggle ever resulted in you sneaking out of a team function to jerk off? I didn’t think so. C’mon, there’s gotta be  _something_.”

Almost against his will, Bucky thought of black lace, ribbons, and silk, and… Immediately, Tony was sitting up, eyes wide, definitely in full alert mode. “Bingo, what was that!”

“Nothin’,” Bucky answered with a squirm, but it was too late. Tony knew there was something there, and he wouldn’t stop until he got his confession, so Bucky took another sip of his beer, and then muttered, “maybe I got a little thing for lingerie, is all.”

“Yes, thank you,  _that_  is a kink,” Tony cheered. Bucky was sure he was blushing, but Tony was sloshing over his way, so he also had no complaints. “Specifics, gimme, gimme!”

With a little smirk, Bucky set his beer down on the floor, and pulled Tony against his chest, spinning him along the way, not caring when they sloshed water and suds out of the tub. He had his arms full of slippery, slick Tony Stark, and that was just aces.

“Stockings and garters, mostly,” he admitted, sliding a hand down into the water so he could wrap it around Tony. “Guess I’m old fashioned like that.”

Tony twisted around in his arms, grabbing a handful of Bucky’s hair along the way, and then they were kissing. By the time they wound up back in the bedroom, Bucky had forgotten all about his little confession. He became entirely preoccupied by making Tony go to pieces.

When he sank his fingers into his hair, and rocked into his mouth with a soft, “mm, just like that, sweetheart,” Tony groaned loudly around his cock, and went all pink in the face.

So, naturally, Bucky needed to try out all the pet names he could think of, and see what happened, and mostly what happened was Tony shoved him onto his back, climbed on top, and rode him like he was a bucking bronco. You couldn’t really blame a guy for be distracted by his fella doing something like that.

+

Bucky tried to be respectful of Tony’s kink confession. For a start, he saved ‘fella’ for when they were alone. It was an especially effective way to distract Tony from work. He could saunter in, slide his arms around Tony’s waist, drag his lips over the shell of Tony’s ear, and whisper, “Just wanted to see what my fella was up to,” when asked what brought him by.

The other pet names, though, they made it into regular rotation. It was strange, but the more he used them, the more he liked them. It was conscious at first, working them into conversation, but before too long it was just second nature, the endearments rolling off his tongue like it was the most natural thing in the world.

“Wait, no, swap, these are your singapore noodles,” Tony said, rearranging the cartons of Chinese food. He handed over a pair of chopsticks, and Bucky took them with an absent, “thanks, kitten.”

Bucky was confused at first when Tony smiled wide open and vulnerable before tucking into his food in order to hide his reaction from the rest of the room. But then his mind caught up with his mouth, and he made sure to wink the next time he caught Tony’s eye.

It was innocent enough outside of the bedroom, but behind closed doors those words came paired with acts of intimacy. Bucky with his ass in the air, begging, “c’mon, honey, give it to me,” or his fingers digging into Tony’s hips, moaning, “sweetheart, you feel divine,” as he thrust his way inside.

As far as Bucky was concerned, each and every one of ‘em were really just a different way of saying, “I love you.”

+

January slid into February, and February rolled right into March, and Bucky wasn’t sure what it meant that he managed to actually forget his own birthday right up until the moment Steve walked him onto the common floor and everyone shouted, “surprise!”

“You were in on this!” Bucky accused, whirling on his friend.

Steve slung an arm around Bucky’s shoulders, and dragged him into a hug. “Of course I was.”

But no one really needed to explain that the entire affair was arranged by Tony, who took none of the credit, and smiled shyly at him from across the room.

It’s just the kind of party he’d want, too, where it’s mostly an excuse for them to hang out and have a few drinks, share a few laughs, Steve doing his best to embarrass him with stories from their past. It’s intimate, and casual, and sure, there are a few gifts even, and a cake with a ludicrous number of candles on top, but it isn’t too much fuss.

“Don’t drink any of Thor’s gift tonight,” Tony warned at one point. He was speaking casually, standing a respectable distance away, but when Bucky turned to look at him, Tony smiled one of his bedroom smiles. It made Bucky’s heart turn over in his chest like a dog showing its belly, while other bits of him perked up to attention.

Throughout the night, Tony maintained a distance between them in a way that drove Bucky a little up the wall. He’d be talking to Clint, or in the middle of laughing at a joke, and then he’d see Tony across the room, watching him surreptitiously. When he tried to get Tony to himself, the bastard just slipped away; he hadn’t even managed to get close enough to touch, yet.

As the party was wrapping up, Bucky helped Natasha help Steve up off the floor (Tony hadn’t been kidding about Thor’s Asgardian booze!) and onto the couch. It was then that Bucky realized at some point during the commotion caused by Steve proving he was falling on his ass drunk, Tony had slipped out without a word.

It felt strange, riding up in the elevator alone, but that might have been because things were new enough that he still had to remind himself that Tony’s floor was now their floor, and he could go there whenever he wanted.

The lights were on when he arrived, but Tony wasn’t anywhere to be seen. With a shrug and a shake of his head, Bucky sauntered into the bedroom, calling, “Where’d you get to, hun?” only to stop dead in his tracks.

“Took you long enough.”

Bucky heard a strange, strangled sound, and realized it was him, that his mouth was hanging open, because…

“Holy shit,” he managed, immediately covering his mouth with his hand, because he sounded destroyed, and just needed a minute to collect himself.

Tony stretched, as if everything was normal—just another night, la dee dah—leaning back against the pillows, toying with the bright red ribbon he’d tied around his neck in a bow. “Happy birthday, by the way,” he said casually, giving the ribbon a little tug.

Bucky took a step closer, his eyes drinking everything in, and he was about to ask how in the world Tony had  _known_ , when he remembered the bath, remembered that’d he’d  _told_  Tony. Bucky wanted to go back in time and thank himself, because this was just… there weren’t words for how mind blowing this was.

Tony shifted under the scrutiny, and Bucky raised a hand, and took a shuddering breath. “Don’t move, baby, let me look at you.”

Black, probably silk, with lace all around the tops, the stockings came up high on Tony’s thighs, doing absolutely amazing things to the shape and contour of his legs. He had one knee up, canted just to the side, treating Bucky to quite the view. The stockings even had the seams up the backs, something that absolutely drove him wild, and,  _oh_ , they were held up by garters with the little bows over the clasps, all delicate and delicious.

Tony hadn’t just gone out and bought any old lingerie, he’d likely spent a good deal of time finding stuff that looked like it might’ve been inspired from fashion back in the day, way back when a much younger, and far more innocent Bucky Barnes had first fallen in lust with a pair of legs all wrapped up in stockings just like the ones Tony was wearing.

Everything fit him perfectly, so that the lace clung enticingly to the lean muscles of Tony’s thighs, almost as if they’d been painted on. The garter belt was equally snug, and the straps hugged his skin; Bucky longed to slide his tongue between the two. Black, lacy panties completed the package, and the understanding that this was all for him was almost too much to comprehend.

"Like your present?"

Bucky laughed as he yanked his shirt off. “I have never in my life liked a present more,” he swore. “Get up, kitten, let me see the rest of you.”

Tony all but purred with pleasure, rising up to his knees on the bed. Watching him move was something else, the way his muscles flexed, and all that lacy black goodness stretched and moved with him.

"Fuck, Tony," he hissed, unable to keep his hand off of himself. His dick wanted out of his pants something fierce.

Tony smirked, and stretched his left leg out wide, stepping off of the bed and into… Bucky groaned, and stroked himself, and watched adoringly as Tony then stepped into the other high heel.

With a wink, he crossed the distance between them, walking in the heels like he’d been doing it his entire life, coming to a stop just out of reach. “Don’t forget to breathe,” Tony suggested, then swung himself around so Bucky could see the view from behind.

Amazing didn’t come close. The panties were laced up in the back so that with a tug Bucky could have them undone. The garters came down enough to highlight the shape of the mouth watering globes of Tony’s ass, and,  _fuck_ , now he was bending over, just a bit. The lace tops of the stockings were like a little shelf just below his ass, and the straps, and the seams, and the heels?

"I could come just from watching you walk around like this," Bucky sighed. "You’re  _gorgeous_ , Tony.”

Tony smiled over his shoulder. “I was kind of hoping you’d wanna fuck me, but you’re the birthday boy. Your wish is my command.”

Bucky moaned, and stepped forward, teasing his metal fingers along the underside of Tony’s ass. Warm skin broke out in goosebumps beneath his fingertips, as Tony shivered at the contact.

"Oh, you’re getting fucked," Bucky promised, wiggling his fingertips beneath the straps of the garter belt. "Hope you don’t mind if I take my time unwrapping my gift."

Tony moaned, and stepped back so that he could rub his ass against Bucky’s crotch. Immediately, he dropped his hands to Tony’s hips, and ground into him, throbbing pleasantly from the contact. “So you like your present?” Tony gasped.

Bucky slid his hand around front, dragged his palm over Tony’s panties, feeling his erection trapped beneath the lace. Tony jerked, and whined, his breath hitching.

He licked up along Tony’s shoulder, up to the ribbon, then brought his mouth to Tony’s ear, and said, “I  _love_  my present.” Pressed a kiss to Tony’s jaw, and the base of his neck, distracted by the strangeness of his lover suddenly being a few inches taller. “Course, I love my fella so that makes sense.”

Tony tensed for just a moment before melting against him, head tipping back, that red, red ribbon shifting as his Adam’s apple bobbed beneath it.

“Love you, too,” he said softly, shyly, throbbing underneath Bucky’s hand, underneath the lace and silk.

Bucky hummed his approval before putting some space between them. “Stay put’ til I tell you otherwise,” he ordered.

Unable to resist, he gave Tony a playful smack on his bottom, just hard enough to momentarily leave a pink palm print behind. Tony let out a throaty laugh and wiggled his bottom, making it incredibly difficult to walk away.

Taking a deep breath, Bucky backed out of the bedroom slowly, enjoying the view as he went. Once in the living room, he repositioned one of their chairs so it was facing the bedroom door. Heart hammering in anticipation, Bucky settled down and got comfortable, legs apart, adjusted himself, and took a fortifying breath.

"Okay, sweetheart, come on out, nice and slow."

Bucky waited, feeling his heart slamming beneath his ribs almost in double time with the  _click, click, click_  of heels against the hardwood floor. It was difficult, keeping his ass in the chair as he watched Tony saunter in, captivated by the way he rolled his hips, his legs looking uncharacteristically long, the shapeliness of his muscled calves accentuated by the high heels he was wearing.

He hadn’t been lying; he’d have no trouble at all getting off just watching Tony stroll around the room, might actually do that next time. “Beautiful,” he sighed, squeezing the arms of the chair as he struggled not to touch himself. “I love the way you move.”

“Hm, and I’m loving the way you’re looking at me,” Tony said, coming closer and closer.

Once he was close enough to touch, Bucky reached out, slid his hands down over Tony’s ass, settling them on the backs of his thighs, fingers toying with where the flesh met lace. He pulled Tony in until he could rub his cheek against the hard outline of his cock. Bucky grinned up into Tony’s wide brown eyes, gave a little tug to pull him off balance.

When he tipped forward, Bucky shifted his grip until he had a good hold, then settled Tony’s knees up and onto the arms of the chair. “Oh, hey, this is fun,” Tony stammered, bracing himself on the back of the chair.

In this new position, it was easy for Bucky to grab a handful of ass and squeeze, while his other hand toyed with the garter straps, tugging and letting them snap back against Tony’s skin once, twice, until he hissed, and wriggled.

With a contented sigh, Bucky nuzzled Tony’s crotch for just a moment before moving a bit lower, spreading Tony’s legs wider apart so he could suck at the inside of his thigh, just above the stocking. He kissed, and sucked, and licked, working his tongue between silk and skin.

“Wow, okay, so you weren’t kidding about this being a turn on,” Tony gasped.

Bucky groaned, and pinched Tony’s ass when he felt fingers in his hair, trying to tug his head up, and away. With a pout, he looked up, licking his lips. Tony’s cock was visibly trying to push itself free of all the lace, but he looked kind of blissed out, all pink in the cheeks, and biting into his lower lip.

Tony made a happy little sound somewhere deep in his chest, and stroked Bucky’s face. “Sorry, just thought you’d like to know I bought other pairs, too. So, ah, you don’t need to worry about the fun ending if anything happens to these.”

“Best birthday ever,” Bucky sighed. To show his appreciation, he slid his fingers around back, tugged at the ribbon there, and unlaced Tony’s panties. Carefully, he pulled them free, grinning over the noise Tony made as the ribbon was dragged down between his asscheeks.

“Oh, fuck,” he hissed, as Bucky took his time sliding his fingers beneath the fabric, in order to pull them off completely, tossing them over his shoulder when he was done. Tony’s cock bobbed in front of him, thick, and dark with arousal, and framed beautifully by the garter belt.

“That is amazing,” Bucky moaned. He slid his hands up the outsides of Tony’s thighs, up over the garter belt, up to his chest to pinch his nipples. He kept the flesh hand up there, thumb brushing back and forth, while the other grabbed a handful of ass. “I swear, Tony, this is like every dirty little fantasy come to life in the best possible way.”

“Good, that’s the idea-ah.. _ah_!”

Bucky closed his eyes for just a moment, as he worked his lips around the head of Tony’s cock, again, and again, and again, pushing his tongue into the slit to steal a taste, until he could feel Tony’s legs start to tremble and shake. With a grunt, he took him by the backs of his thighs, fingers worrying happily at the seams of the stockings, as he encouraged Tony to fuck his face.

For what felt like a blissed out eternity, Tony rocked into his mouth, slow, and steady, and deep, while moaning almost continuously. Bucky took, and took, fingers sliding up and down Tony’s stocking clad legs, teasing over his ass, tugging at the garter straps, until Tony was pulling his mouth away. “Fuck, don’t make me come yet,” he begged.

“Deal,” Bucky agreed, and he lifted Tony off of the chair, set him back down on the ground again. “You need to get these pants off of me,” he ordered.

Tony dropped to his knees, starting tugging them open, and Bucky went and made it more difficult for him by grabbing his jaw, and pulling him into a rough kiss. That was wonderfully distracting, Tony’s breathing ragged, fingers digging into Bucky’s flesh as he held on, kissed back, desperate.

He wrapped his arms around Tony, holding him tight, rocking them together, trying to touch him everywhere at once, lost to the sensation of warm skin, and hard muscle, and Tony’s tongue sliding hotly against his.

“Pants,” Tony groaned, and Bucky laughed into his mouth, pulled away and kissed his cheek.

“Sorry, couldn’t help myself.” He lifted his hips, and helped Tony out, taking the underwear along with the pants, getting momentarily derailed when he realized he still had his stupid boots on. After a bit more frantic struggling, they finally had him naked.

When Bucky looked down, there was Tony, kneeling between his thighs, staring up at him adoringly, the red ribbon still around his neck. He sat up a bit, pulling Tony forward across his lap so he could run his hands down over his shoulders, and back, down to that perfect ass of his.

There were so many things he wanted to do that it was almost overwhelming. He had to remind himself that there would be a next time. Making his mind up, he sucked a cool metal finger into his mouth, then slid it down between Tony’s ass cheeks. This got him a little whine of pleasure, and Tony spread his legs wider, raised his ass a bit as he shifted closer and began teasing Bucky’s nipples with his tongue.

“You were wearing this all night, weren’t you?” Bucky asked, rubbing his finger around and around, his other hand grabbing a nice helping of Tony’s ass, and squeezing. The position was a little awkward, but the view was fantastic. “At the party?”

“Mm hmm,” Tony answered. “Not the shoes, obviously. Now my little keep away routine makes sense, huh? Couldn’t have you finding out and ruining the,  _oh_ , the surprise.”

“That woulda been a real shame, sweetheart,” Bucky agreed, pulling his finger back out. “Mm, get back up on your feet for me?”

Tony did as ordered, using Bucky and the chair to help him up along the way. Bucky stroked himself a few times and devoured Tony with his eyes before climbing out of the chair himself. “Knees up on the arms of the chair like before, if you don’t mind,” he said sweetly, stepping out of the way.

Watching Tony climb back onto the chair was a treat, especially when he could step up behind him, and drag his fingers through Tony’s hair, reposition him slightly so his cheek rested atop the back of the chair, his ass out, and was that ever a pretty sight.

Bucky walked around the chair a few times, enjoying what was on display, petting Tony, stroking along his shoulders, tugging gently at the ribbon around his throat. Around and around, until he settled down on his knees at the front of the chair, wrapped a hand around Tony’s silk stocking clad ankle, and bit down playfully on one of his asscheeks.

“I jerked off before putting everything on,” Tony admitted out of nowhere, “otherwise I was going to be walking around your party with the world’s most obvious hardon.”

“See, now you’re just giving me ideas,” Bucky said, spreading Tony wide, and licking a hot stripe up between his cheeks. Tony hissed with pleasure, cursing under his breath as he shifted on the chair, and so Bucky did it again, rougher this time. “Going out with my fella, and being the only one that knows what’s  _actually_ underneath his fancy suit.”

Tony gasped, the noises louder once Bucky began teasing him open with his tongue. “Oh, fuck, please don’t lose respect for me if I come all over our chair,” Tony moaned, shoving his ass back into Bucky’s face.

Bucky just laughed, and pushed his tongue into Tony. “Let me know if that’s about to happen,” he suggested, sliding a finger where his tongue had been. “I’d much rather you come in my mouth.”

“Fuck, fuck,  _fuck_ ,” Tony hissed, holding onto the chair for dear life. Bucky rocked back on his knees and appreciated the view while fingering Tony. His entire body was trembling as he rocked his hips, the head of his cock brushing against the chair as Tony worked himself into a frenzy. There was a thin sheen of sweat that only served to showcase his lean, muscled body beneath the lingerie, and Bucky had another one of those surreal moments where he just couldn’t quite believe that it was all his to enjoy.

“You’re beautiful, baby,” he said, kissing the backs of each of Tony’s thighs in turn. He curled his finger, and Tony’s body jerked in response, his hips rocking as he tried to get more. “But I’m gonna be mean now and make you go get me the lube.”

Bucky slid his finger free, and helped Tony off of the chair, spinning him around in order to kiss him again before letting him go anywhere. And that was dangerous, and hard to stop once started, Tony grabbing a handful of his hair and holding him in place. They struggled against each other for a moment, all tongues and teasing with teeth.

Bucky pulled one of Tony’s stockinged thighs up over his hip, held it there while rocking his hardness against Tony’s own, his other hand on Tony’s ass to keep him from going anywhere.

“So many things I wanna do to you,” Bucky swore, dragging his teeth along Tony’s jaw. He sucked hungrily at the skin above the ribbon, leaving a dark mark behind, moved on to Tony’s earlobe.

“Perfect,” Tony tipped his head back so Bucky would have plenty of room to work. “We should do them all, anything you want.”

Bucky squeezed a little harder, and Tony jerked in his arms, swallowing back a moan. “Tie you up with that pretty red ribbon,” he whispered.

“Yes,  _definitely_ , let’s do that,” and when he pulled back a bit he saw Tony’s eyes were glassy, pupils blown wide. “Might, ah, be a kink of mine I failed to mention,” he admitted, cheeks flushed.

Bucky grinned, and slowly let go of Tony, let him get his legs back under him. “You, lube, now,” he ordered, giving Tony a smack on the ass as he started to walk away.

“Whatever the birthday boy wants,” Tony agreed, making a big production of sauntering off, which was just fine.

Seeing him walking back in was even better, his dick hard and bobbing in front of him, and all that black silk and lace hugging his body. Bucky wasn’t sure how long he was going to last—it felt like all of his blood was pounding in his cock—but he was sure as hell going to have fun finding out.

“Thanks, doll,” he said as he accepted the tube Tony handed him. “Back up on the chair, if you don’t mind.”

If Tony  _did_ mind, he didn’t say anything, just climbed back up, shifting around until he had his balance, ass up and out, and smiling coyly over his shoulder. “Perfect,” Bucky told him, leaning across Tony’s body to give him another kiss.

Unable to help himself, Bucky dove back in with his tongue first, kept at it until Tony was whimpering, then worked two fingers inside of him, letting his tongue have some fun with the garter straps instead.

“Your,  _oh_ , your kink is a lot of fun,” Tony gasped, voice breaking along the way. Bucky wrapped a hand back around one of his ankles, and Tony reached back to hold onto Bucky’s wrist, thumb stroking over the jut of bone, as if he needed to anchor himself by touching Bucky. “Only problem is I might die from it.”

Bucky laughed and bit into the fleshy globe of Tony’s ass. “Is that your way of saying hurry up?”

Tony looked back over his shoulder, his face flushed and his eyes half closed, saying, “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Tony watched as best he could as Bucky rose to his feet, working lube over his cock while staring at his birthday present. The chair wasn’t exactly practical, but it was hot as hell seeing Tony straddling it, and a mighty nice way to get things started. He stroked along Tony’s lower back, his thighs, his ass, giving him another playful little slap before spreading him apart and beginning to drag the head of his cock back and forth, back and forth.

Tony shuddered, and clutched desperately at the chair. “Oh yeah, come on, darling,” he chanted, trying to push himself back onto Bucky’s cock. “Fuck me, pretty please.”

It was slightly awkward, but with some quick repositioning Bucky was able to start doing just that, slowly working the head of his cock in and out of Tony’s ass, until each of them were gasping and shaking and Tony loosened up just a bit more.

"Oh, fuck,  _Bucky_.”

Bucky had taken hold of his hips and pulled him back, burying himself inside of Tony with one quick thrust. Tony squirmed, but Bucky held him there, didn’t let him move, just watched the way Tony’s body trembled and shook as he adjusted to the intrusion, watched his muscles tense and release—ass and back and thighs and arms and shoulders—until Tony looked over his shoulder. His nostrils were flaring, and his mouth was hanging open in pleasure, eyes fluttering.

With a grunt of appreciation, Bucky curled himself against Tony’s back, shifting ever so slightly, sliding his hand up along the underside of Tony’s cock, tugging once or twice before settling his palm against Tony’s lace covered abdomen. He kept his hand there, the other shifting to Tony’s hip, as he slowly, ever so slowly slid free, and then plowed forward again, the chair creaking ominously.

Tony cried out, and reached behind to grab the back of Bucky’s thigh, fingers digging into his flesh almost painfully. “You like that?” Bucky asked softly, dragging his lips across Tony’s shoulder.

“Yes, oh fuck, yes,” he panted, smiling brightly. Bucky growled, slid himself back out, only to slam back home again, and again, slowly working up a rhythm.

Tony’s ass looked absolutely amazing, even more so than usual, which was saying a lot. Bucky leaned back and spread him open, grinning as one of the garter straps snapped free. Lace, and flushed skin, and getting to watch as his cock slid in and out of Tony, and Bucky just about lost his mind at the sights and sounds and  _sensations_.

“You feel so good, sweetheart,” he said adoringly, because it was true. Tony was tight, and slick, and oh so hot. Despite the hold Bucky had on him, he was trying to pick up the pace, take Bucky’s cock deeper and harder, the chair making some interesting noises and shifting beneath them as he pounded into Tony.

“So do you,” Tony gasped, holding onto the back of the chair and twisting around in an attempt to watch himself get fucked. “I’m glad… uh… glad you like your present.”

Bucky shifted his grip again so he was holding onto Tony’s ankles, and switched to short, shallow thrusts, enjoying the way Tony’s breath hitched in time with the movements. They’d have to abandon the chair soon or they’d break it, but for right now he was having too much fun to stop.

“Best birthday ever,” he insisted. “Ever dress up like this for anyone before?”

Tony shook his head, unable to answer right away, as he was too busy biting down on the back of the chair. “No, never,” he gasped, “oh god, Bucky, you’ve gotta, fuck, change your angle or I’m gonna come.”

Hearing that just did crazy things to Bucky, so he draped himself over Tony’s back again, winding his arms around his waist and chest, kissing and licking between his shoulder blades as he pulled out, and began sliding his cock back and forth between Tony’s asscheeks instead.

“I didn’t say  _stop_ ,” Tony whined.

He twisted fruitlessly in Bucky’s grip, trying to shift so that Bucky would slide back inside of him, all to no avail. Bucky drug his fingernails through Tony’s facial hair, cradling his jaw and pulling him into another kiss, the angle a bit awkward, but that was okay. That just made it sloppy, and dirty, Tony mewling and desperate, biting down gently on Bucky’s tongue, and holding onto the chair for dear life.

“Please, please, please,” Tony panted when Bucky put some space between them to admire his handiwork.

There was Tony, spread wide open, flushed everywhere, watching him with this desperate, wild look in his eyes. Bucky lost his mind a little, and manhandled him over to the couch. Tony landed with a little huff, shifting around to spread his legs wide, propping himself up on his elbows.

With a growl, Bucky sank to his knees, thrusting his tongue into Tony’s ass, tasting the synthetic cherry flavor of the stupid novelty lube Tony had snatched out of the nightstand. “Oh fuck,” Tony cried, and then his hands were in Bucky’s hair, which felt wonderful. He licked and sucked up and over Tony’s balls, and down over the head of his cock, tasting him, taking him into the back of his throat with a grunt, while Tony’s arms went out from under him. His hips thrust up helplessly, as he made the dirtiest little noises of pleasure.

Bucky sucked his way up and off of Tony’s cock, and returned to his ass for a moment, then left another love bite on the inside of his thigh before he rose up, taking hold of his cock, tempted to just jerk himself off all over Tony. Instead, he pushed  back into the heat of Tony’s body, each of them groaning as it happened.

“Yeah, come on,” Tony encouraged, spreading his legs wider.

“Unbelievable,” Bucky swore. He reached down and with a quick tug undid the red ribbon at Tony’s throat. It slid away easily, and he watched the bobbing of Tony’s Adam’s apple, studied the little string of lovebites around where the ribbon had been, and then grabbed hold of Tony’s wrists.

Strange, watching the way Tony’s mouth fell open in a wordless cry of pleasure, chest heaving as Bucky wrapped the ribbon around and around his wrists, and tied a little knot. In reality, Tony could have slipped out of it without much difficulty, but he just curled his fingers around the red silk as if to hold it in place, and allowed Bucky to position his arms above his head.

"Gorgeous, baby, absolutely  _gorgeous_ ,” Bucky sighed, dragging his thumb across the head of Tony’s leaking cock. He teased a bit, rubbing back and forth, watching Tony bite down into his lower lip. Slowly, he began fucking Tony again, repositioning his legs first so one was draped over his shoulder. He rubbed his cheek against the silk of the stockings, glad he’d shaved that morning.

"Can’t tell you how many times I jerked off looking at pictures of legs in stockings just like these," he whispered, trying to keep the pace slow and not succeeding in the least. He slid his fingers along the inside of Tony’s thigh, pushing his leg further to the side, thumb slipping beneath the lace. "Never dreamed I’d get to enjoy this with my fella."

Tony groaned, body tensing up around Bucky’s cock at the use of the word, his skin flushed beautifully everywhere, muscles in his arms standing out as he tested the hold of the ribbon around his wrists.

"This is,  _oh_ , this is why we share kinks with each other,” Tony gasped, the sound interrupted by Bucky’s ragged thrusting. “I, fuck, I almost chickened out, thought it might not live up to your expectations.”

Bucky shifted, wrapped his hand around Tony’s cock, and slammed into him. “Are you insane? Tony,  _kitten_ , you are the sexiest thing I have ever seen.”

"Oh, stop, I’m gonna, fuck, it’s your birthday,  _you first_.”

Bucky turned his head and bit into Tony’s shapely calf, grinning wolfishly down at him. “Exactly, and I wanna see you come all over yourself,” Bucky explained patiently. Tony laughed, the laugh turning into something almost but not quite like a sob.

With a sigh, he repositioned Tony, pressing down on the backs of his thighs, bringing his knees closer to his ears, and started fucking him harder, watching Tony’s eyelids fluttering, the muscles in his neck standing out, as he gasped over, and over, and over again, chanting, “fuck, fuck, fuck,” in time with Bucky’s thrusts.

As he felt the body beneath his tense up, Bucky licked his palm, and took hold of Tony’s cock again, began stroking him watching as Tony’s head was thrown back, and his body arched up and off of the couch, and yup, that was a  _scream_ of pleasure. Beneath the lacy black garterbelt, the muscles of Tony’s abdomen rippled, while his cock throbbed in Bucky’s hand, and he came.

Bucky slowed the pistoning of his hips, biting down into his lip at the feeling of Tony’s body spasming around him, watching enraptured as he continued to empty himself, come spattering the lingerie, and dribbling over Bucky’s fingers, little electric jolts of ecstasy making Tony jerk and whine.

When he was done, Tony blinked up at him dreamily, hands still bound above his head with the red ribbon, flushed and sticky, and undeniably beautiful. “Have I mentioned I like my present?” Bucky asked, beginning to lick and suck his fingers clean.

“Uh huh,” Tony grunted, head lolling to the side as he smiled. “Your turn, birthday boy.”

Bucky repositioned Tony’s legs so he’d be a bit more comfortable, and then pulled out until just the head of his cock was inside of Tony’s ass. With a sigh, he rocked back and forth, slow, while Tony groaned, and clenched down around him. All that lovely lace; he grabbed Tony’s ankle’s and held his legs up, working himself in and out, thumbs rubbing over the seams in the stockings. Tony had shifted, was trying to watch as best he could, his fingers toying with the ends of the red ribbon.

Bucky was close,  _so close_ , he could actually  _see_  himself throbbing as he slid in and out of Tony’s ass, and that was it, he was gone, long gone, hips losing all semblance of rhythm as he came,  _hard_. Tony’s arms came up and over his shoulders, bound hands resting at the back of Bucky’s neck, as he pulled him in, whispering sweet, hot nothings into Bucky’s ear.

And then they were kissing, sliding together messily, all sweat, and semen, and slow, tender slide of tongue, and brushing of lips. Tony rubbed their noses together, and kissed Bucky’s cheek, and then his mouth again, until they were giggling like idiots.

“So,  _that_ went incredibly well,” Tony laughed. “I’m going to start my own line of lingerie.”

Bucky disentangled them somewhat, carefully untying Tony’s wrists, slowly pulling himself free with a groan, before plopping down on the couch beside Tony. The engineer was like putty in his hands, happy to be pulled into Bucky’s arms, and kissed again. They squirmed their way into a more comfortable position, Tony tucking his head under Bucky’s chin, and sighing contentedly.

“Where’d you learn to walk in heels like that?” Bucky asked suddenly.

“I’ve been practicing every day since our little bathtub kinks conversation,” Tony admitted. “Might have actually gotten some pointers from Nat. She’s insane, by the way, made me do a martial arts routine wearing them.”

Bucky pushed himself up so he could see Tony’s face. “Seriously?” Tony grinned and nodded. “JARVIS, what time is it?”

“Eleven thirty seven, sir.”

“It’s still my birthday,” Bucky pointed out, smiling sweetly. Tony groaned, and burrowed closer, muttering, “I’ve created a monster.”

Which was probably a fair assessment.

“Best birthday ever.”


End file.
